Self Esteem
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a slash/One Shot/male male Incest! Justin want's to find out why girls don't stick around with him, and his Dad Jerry gives him his farthly advice. I suck at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Self Esteem.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M for sex scenes.

**Characters: **Justin Russo/Jerry Russo

**Summary:** Based around season 3. Girl after girl, Justin just can't hold them. He goes to his dad for advice on keeping the ladies; instead he gets more than just advice.

**Spoilers: **No.

Self Esteem:

"Dad, can I talk to you about..." Justin muttered as he entered the kitchen of the cafe. Jerry looked up, and stared at his 17 year old son. He had really filled out this year, Jerry thought as he continued to look at his son. "God he looks more and more like me everyday" he said to himself. Justin stood, and looked at his dad.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Justin continued, looking down at his feet, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Sure Jus, what do want to talk about?" Justin paused for a second, and then looked out at the cafe.

"Not here, private?" Justin asked his dad, giving him a pleading look.

"Sure, umm, Theresa can you look after the cafe?" Jerry said, getting up and putting his hand around Justin's shoulder and leading him into the back room.

"Go ahead" Jerry said as he shut the door and turned to look at his young son. Before Justin said anything he pulled out his wand and silenced the room and locked the door.

"I don't want anyone to hear or see this!" Justin sighed.

"Ok, is everything ok?" Jerry said worryingly. Justin started to smile.

"Dad it's not life threatening..." Justin paused his smile now very obvious, while Jerry slowly relaxed.

"Good, now I can breathe" Jerry said talking a seat in front of his son. Justin remained standing, he was really nervous, and could not believe he was going to talk to his 30 something year old father about his problem. Beginning to pace, in order to avoid the confrontation, Justin tried to think how to start. He had practiced in the mirror so many times, but now when he was actually facing his dad, he just could not spit it out.

"Do you want to sit?" His dad asked, indicating the nearby chair.

"Yes, no, I don't know, maybe?" Justin said this all really fast, and his pacing increased.

"It's ok Justin, just tell me" Jerry said, sitting up and showing his full attention.

"Ok here goes" Justin said, taking a deep breath and then opening his mouth.

"I need help- I need help with girls dad" Justin said, lowering his head and sitting in the chair, facing his dad, his hands falling into his face.

"You're joking right?" Jerry said laughing. Justin looked up and gave his dad a death glance. Jerry immediately stopped laughing, and new that his son had come for a deep conversation.

"Ok, what is it about girls, you need to know?"

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?" Justin said.

"But you always have a girlfriend, I always see a girl dangling from your arm" Jerry said, now getting completely confused about this whole situation.

"But I don't have girlfriends, they only last a couple of days or even hours!" Justin said, staring into his eyes.

"Justin, you don't need to have a girlfriend, embrace being single, and besides, your 17, you have a long time to find the right girl, don't rush to get one now" His dad said, leaning forward and rubbing his son's thighs. Justin gulped, his cock stirred as his dad rubbed his leg.

"I know that dad, but when I have a girl, am I doing something wrong? Am I driving them away and not even realising why, maybe I'm not a good kisser?" Justin said this all very fast, and he put his hand on his chin and began to think.

"Wow Jus, calm down, I'm sure _you're a great kisser_!" Jerry paused and said to himself.

"Shit did I just say what I think I said?"

"Excuse me?" Justin said, looking at his dad, surprised to hear the last words, and wanted conformation.

"Wow?" Jerry said.

"No after that!" Justin said.

"Calm down?"

"No after that!"

"I'm sure you're a great kisser?" Jerry whispered the last sentence, going completely red.

"Yeah that's it, err thanks?" Justin said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No problem" Jerry said feeling himself go red, and knowing how uncomfortable the conversation was going.

"How can I tell if I'm a good kisser?" Justin said after a long pause.

"Ask someone, who've you've kissed" Jerry said removing has hand from Justin's leg.

"Can't, I would look shallow, plus I don't talk to any of my past girls" Justin said waving the suggestion off.

"Well kiss Harper, and ask her for her opinion" Jerry replied.

"Kiss Harper? God Harper will go nuts if I kissed her, let alone touched her" Justin said smiling at the thought of Harper fainting.

"Yeah you're right" Jerry said laughing along with his son.

"So, maybe I can't kiss girls?" Justin continued.

"Justin that's not true" His dad said, resting his hands on his son's shoulders. Justin's eyes looked up to his dad's who's were doing the same to him. They stared intensely at each other, both for some reason getting lost in each other's gaze. Just never really took it in his logic, but his dad was so hot, he was a total spunk. They continued to look into each other's eyes, and slowly the space was gradually declining.

"Dad, tell me If I'm a good kisser" Justin whispered as his face was mere inches from his dad's. He could smell his dad's breath, his cock was growing larger. Jerry nodded as they finally closed the gap between them. Their lips moulded together perfectly. The kiss was passionate, and their tongues fought for dominance. Justin moaned into the kiss, enjoying this for all the wrong reasons. God he was kissing his dad for god's sakes, and he was enjoying it way too much. Suddenly their kiss broke, panting rather hard; they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're a great kisser Justin!" Jerry said as he pulled his son in for another kiss.

TBC.

Please read and review and I hope you liked it, and I want to know If I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Self Esteem.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M for sex scenes.

**Characters: **Justin Russo/Jerry Russo

**Summary:** Based around season 3. Girl after girl, Justin just can't hold them. He goes to his dad for advice on keeping the ladies; instead he gets more than just advice.

**Spoilers: **No.

Self Esteem: Chapter Two: Reality Check:

Justin moaned as his dad deepened their kiss, pushing them back onto the couch, Jerry slid on top of him, his weight pushing down onto him. They panted as the kiss intensified.

"Dad" Justin moaned as his Dad broke the kiss to look at his son.

"Sorry Justin, sorry, I don't know what I wa-"He was cut off by Justin, whose lips had returned to his dads, his tongue pushing forward and asking for access. Jerry complied and opened his mouth to his son, who gladly took the opportunity to explore his sexual queries. Jerry panted against his son as they deepened the kiss, the fight for dominance kicking in. Justin began to thrust against his dad, who gladly returned the favour. Both felt each other's ragging hard on.

"More" Justin begged as he broke the kiss. Their grinding began to intensify and they were thrusting back and forth at a rapid speed.

"OH MY GOD, I'M COMING!" Justin screamed as his orgasm approached. Jerry pulled back and quickly undid his son's jeans, un doing the belt and pulling the buckle loose, he pulled his son's jeans and boxers off. Justin's cock was fully hard, all 8 inches were throbbing. His pre cum leaking at a rapid pace.

"FUCK DAD!" Justin screamed, as Jerry moved down and put his son's dick into his mouth. Justin screamed in pleasure as his cock erupted and his sperm flew out in hot spurts. Jerry gagged as he felt his sons cock exploded.

"DAD!" Justin moaned as he came down from his climax. Jerry waited and made sure his entire son's cum had left the now softening cock. Pulling the teen cock out of his mouth, Jerry turned his son around, and buried his face into his son's ass.

"OH, FUCK YES!" Justin screamed as his dad continued to rim his son. His tongue going deep into Justin's hole, making the teen whimper in pleasure. Jerry couldn't wait any longer, he pulled his mouth away, his jeans were off in a split second, his cock aching for release.

"Are you ready?" Jerry asked his son.

"Yeah dad, just do it!" Justin moaned. Jerry nodded, and lined his aching dripping cock up with his son's crack, slowly he entered.

"ARR, GOD!" Justin moaned as he dad slowly began to enter his son.

"You ok?" Jerry asked coming to a complete stop.

"Yeah I'm fine dad, just keep going!" Jerry nodded and continued. He slowly began to pick up a good speed, thrusting in and out of his son's now stretched hole. They began to make slapping sound as the skin on skin contact became more frequent. Then Jerry hit the spot. Justin prostate.

"FUCK, HIT THAT AGAIN!" Justin scream, and his dad did it again, this time with more force, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his son. Justin soon began to feel his orgasm approaching, he jerked his cock off hard and fast, then finally.

"Justin get up" he opened his eye, Alex appeared, looking down at him.

"Get up, mum says were late" Alex said again as she walked off, grabbing her bag. Justin quickly rose.

"Fuck, it was just a dream!" he moaned and put his hands in his over his face, leaning back in bed and groaning!

Fin.

Hey Guys,

So sorry it was such a long wait till an update, but here it is, I hope it is good, so please read and review. I don't plan to write any more Wizards of Waverly Place slash stories at the moment, but I'm sure If I have an interesting idea about a plot, I will defiantly write another story. But for now, hope you liked this fic and pair, and don't forget to read my other stories.


End file.
